Tu forma de amar
by Ryuunoko
Summary: De todos los escenarios que te habías formado en tu cabeza en los que el chico que te gustaba te rechazaba, este nunca pasó por tu cabeza. [Post-Secret End; Spoilers].


_Mystic Messenger es propiedad de Cheritz._

* * *

 **Tu forma de amar  
** —✽— **  
**

Tu paranoia te había llevado a imaginarte todos los posibles escenarios y razones por las cuales el chico que te gustaba te rechazaría, pero tu creativo cerebro nunca habría podido imaginar tu actual situación.

—Realmente no entiendo tus sentimientos.

La mirada incómoda de Saeran te daba a entender de que sus palabras eran muy literales y por alguna razón te sentiste avergonzada, no por el hecho de que eso entraba en la clasificación de "rechazo" sino porque el pelirrojo te miraba de una forma que conocías muy bien.

Quería que le explicaras.

—Bueno… ¿quieres mis razones? —preguntaste muy insegura, el ambiente se había tornado incómodo de repente.

—Sé de esto… de un gusto romántico —aclaró Saeran para que no le tomaras por tonto, y en efecto, conocía esa clase de amor gracias a las muy molestas muestras de afecto de su hermano y su prometida—. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿no estás satisfecha con mi amistad?

Dios. En serio iban a hablar de eso en esos términos, te apresuraste a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no es que esté insatisfecha, es solo que me gustas más que un amigo… Es decir… —los ojos analíticos de tu compañero empezaban a ponerte nerviosa, de repente sentías que todos en el café te miraban.

Pero de nuevo, solo era tu paranoia.

—¿Quieres que nuestra relación cambie?

—No… ¿sí?

—Quieres que cambie a medias entonces.

—No… no lo sé, Dios, Saeran, me estás confundiendo.

Hundiste tu rostro entre tus manos, no podías con eso: confesarte, un rechazo y una post-charla al respecto como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

—Bueno, te aseguro que yo soy el más confundido de los dos. ¿Qué esperabas obtener confesándote?

—¿Nada? —respondiste casi harta de la situación, te gustaba el lado tranquilo y desinteresado de Saeran, pero te estaba poniendo los pelos de punta—. Solo sentía que debía decírtelo, no es como si buscara tener una relación —aunque te encantaría—, solo sentía que si no te lo decía iba a explotar.

Hubo silencio, Saeran no despegaba sus ojos de ti y había olvidado por completo el helado que empezaba a derretirse en su plato.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Como?

—Si ya no sientes que vas a explotar —aclaró.

—… siento que voy a explotar pero ya no es por mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Saeran pareció entender que estaba empezando a sacarte de quicio y volvió a atender su helado, pero no comió, solo lo movía con su cuchara como si buscara darle alguna forma. Se mantuvo así un rato antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sentiste tu corazón encogerse al tomar eso como un rechazo oficial, ahora venía la charla sobre lo buena amiga que eras pero que te veía solo como eso: una amiga—. No me siento románticamente atraído hacia las personas.

Te quedaste en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano me había estado molestando por mucho acerca de que no me gustaban las mujeres, un día me hizo hacer un test de orientación sexual —explicó con aparente calma—, soy arromántico. Puedes buscar en internet que significa.

Sabías qué significaba pero nunca esperaste encontrarte con un chico que te rechazara por esa razón.

—Oh… Entiendo… en ese caso… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Es poco conveniente puesto que has desarrollado sentimientos románticos por mí y cada vez que vayamos a estar juntos es muy probable de que las cosas vayan a ser incómodas —explicó Saeran por fin dándole una cucharada a su ahora sopa de helado—. Especulando claro que quieras continuar siendo mi amiga, pero no me siento cómodo con la idea de romperte el corazón rechazando tus sentimientos.

Eso había sido muy directo, ni siquiera te habías detenido a pensar en todo eso. ¡Bueno ya vale! Sabías que Saeran era práctico y simple pero no sabías que al punto de hablar con tanta ligereza de algo que las personas normalmente toman con más cuidado.

—Entonces…

—No hay forma de desaparecer tus sentimientos por mí, ¿o sí? —ni siquiera te dejó responder— Podemos salir hasta que te des cuenta de que no tiene nada de especial, es como saciar la sed de un sediento.

Muy bien, empezabas a ofenderte.

—¿Me llamas sedienta de amor?

—Bueno… juegas muchos Otome y estoy seguro de que lo más lejos que has llegado con un chico es el "Happy End" de alguna ruta —explicó—. Antes de que lo niegues: no puedes, tu misma me has dicho eso.

Te señalaba. Y tú te sentías acorralada y muy apenada.

De todos los escenarios.

Jamás esperaste que así sería como empezarías a salir con Saeran Choi.  
.-

Nada había cambiado entre ustedes, lo cual no sabías si era algo bueno o algo malo, personalmente te sentías feliz al saber que Saeran no se iba a apartar de ti pero tú no podías dejar de sentir que algo no encajaba ahí. ¿Estaban saliendo? Saeran te lo había dejado claro: no te veía de la misma forma que tú a él, pero también había dicho algo como… ¿intentarlo?

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Su pregunta te tomó por sorpresa, su tono calmado había roto el silencio de la sala, estaban en la biblioteca ni más ni menos así que estabas segura de que las pocas personas que estaban con ustedes en la sala silente lo habían escuchado. Ni siquiera te estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban fijos en su ejemplar de Moby-Dick.

—No, no es nada —respondiste volviendo a mirar tu libro… ni siquiera sabías qué habías tomado para leer, simplemente agarraste lo primero que encontraste y te dedicaste a tratar de meterte en la mente del pelirrojo.

Sus ojos se despegaron del libro y te miró a los ojos con una ceja enarcada, no había necesidad de que te dijera nada, podías escuchar su voz en tu cabeza diciendo "ese fue un intento de mentirme muy patético".

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió cerrando su libro finalmente, suspirando y recostando su codo en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Tu dudaste un momento en responderle pero sabías que aunque Saeran era muy paciente no le gustaba que le ocultaras cosas. Su paciente silencio era una forma diferente de presión.

—Tú y yo… ¿estamos saliendo? O sea, ¿estamos en una relación? —preguntaste— No me quedó claro.

—Claro que sí —te respondió, como no creyendo que en serio habías preguntado eso—. ¿Por qué crees que te traje a la biblioteca?

—Porque… ¿nos gusta leer?

Saeran te miró como si no tuvieras esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo parecía avergonzado al darse cuenta de que no habías entendido sus intenciones.

—Esto es una cita.

—Oh… ¡Oh! —alguien te calló, susurraste una disculpa antes de mirar a Saeran acongojada—. Pero pensé que eras arromántico.

—Lo soy, pero eso no es impedimento para tener una cita, ¿sabes? —te dijo cansado de la conversación—. ¿No hablamos de esto el lunes en la cafetería? Solamente vamos a salir hasta que le pierdas el punto a esto, es así de sencillo.

No, no era así de sencillo. Saeran se tomaba eso como si fuera un compromiso y eso era lo menos que querías, no sabías si tomarlo como un acto de compasión (aunque era poco probable, Saeran no era del tipo compasivo) pero sentías que tomaba tus sentimientos como un problema que podría ser solucionado con una relación temporal.

Eso no te gustaba para nada, era más depresivo que la idea de ser rechazada.

—No deberías salir conmigo si no sientes nada por mí —le dijiste apretando la tapa de tu libro.

Saeran pareció notarlo por lo que dejó su postura despreocupada y te miró con seriedad a los ojos, te sentiste intimidada y por fortuna los colores no se te subieron a las mejillas.

—Jamás dije que no sentía algo por ti —aclaró con voz profunda. Ok, eso sí que hizo que te sonrojaras—. Te aprecio como amiga… me siento cómodo con tu presencia y no me gusta pensar que tú no te sientes cómoda con la mía, solo quiero que las cosas sean como siempre han sido. Sé que no vas a estar tranquila si te rechazo y te digo que podemos seguir siendo amigos, así que prefiero mantener una relación contigo hasta que te des cuenta que no soy material de novio. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a salir con alguien más.

Que Saeran admitiera que tu presencia le hacía sentir cómodo era algo que podías considerar como un alago, pero no dejabas de sentirte un poco incómoda con la situación actual… pero de alguna forma, que Saeran se lo tomara con calma era tanto irritante como tranquilizador. Con él las cosas nunca eran demasiado difíciles.

—¿Entonces eres mi… novio? —preguntaste bajando la voz y desviando la mirada.

Él volvió a abrir el libro en donde lo había dejado, parecía que la palabra "novio" no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así asintió la cabeza junto con un "ajá" afirmando.

La cita continuó silenciosa.

.-

Poco a poco empezaste a entenderlo: Saeran no entendía la diferencia de ser un amigo y ser un novio.

Continuaba siendo el mismo, teniendo los mismos gestos ni más ni menos, no exigías demasiado porque sabías que en realidad Saeran no gustaba de ti, tampoco entendía mucho el tipo de relación que te gustaría tener y jamás lo forzarías a hacer nada que a él no le gustara.

Aun así, no podías evitar querer… un poco más. Algo sencillo, no pedías un beso ni nada por el estilo, con tomar su mano mientras caminaban bastaba. A veces mirabas su mano pensando en la poca distancia que había para poder rozarle con el meñique, podías hacerlo, ¿no? Se suponía que eras su "novia".

Sin embargo, siempre te detenías, nunca llegabas a extenderle la mano, ni siquiera conseguías tocarle un dedo porque sabías que en realidad eras su amiga, no su novia, podías tener el título pero Saeran ni siquiera te presentaba a sus conocidos como su novia, él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con los mismos gestos y actitudes. Ni más ni menos.

Saeran te gustaba, en serio que te gustaba, habían cosas de él que no podías entender, sabías que tenía uno que otro problema razón por la que iba periódicamente al terapeuta, no era muy próximo pero jamás te había faltado al respeto, era dulce cuando se preocupaba por ti y si bien al inicio fue algo frío y tosco, con el paso del tiempo se volvió considerado y muy gentil, tenía pequeños detalles contigo que te derretían el corazón, entre ellos estaba los separadores de libros con flores disecadas que te regalaba cada que pasabas un examen o hacías un buen trabajo.

Quizás… te estabas volviendo avariciosa. Sabías que era normal de parte de una chica querer más atención de su pareja, pero ese no era el estilo de Saeran, eso y que en realidad no eran una pareja.

Seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre.

—Alto —la voz de Saeran llamó tu atención, te había detenido de entrar al metro subterráneo—. Pidamos un taxi.

—¿No será caro? —inquiriste sabiendo que el recorrido desde la capital hasta tu casa era largo— No tengo suficiente dinero.

—Entonces caminemos.

Abriste los ojos, ¿caminar desde donde estaban hasta sus respectivas casas?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras ir en el metro? —preguntaste pensando en cómo convencerlo de tomar el transporte público.

Saeran no pronunció palabra alguna por un momento, como si decidiera responderte o no. Finalmente, considerando que era lo más justo dijo—: No me gusta estar en multitudes —luego de un corto silencio agregó—, ni el contacto con las personas en general.

Sabías algo de eso, Saeran era bastante asocial, además de ti él únicamente hablaba con los extraños lo justo y lo necesario y vaya que te había costado poder llegar al nivel de confianza donde no te respondía con monosílabos.

—Está bien —aceptaste con voz suave—. Caminemos… al menos hasta alguna parada de autobús.

Saeran parecía conforme con eso. Así empezó una larga caminata nocturna.

Ya te era costumbre desde que te declaraste y Saeran te aclaró que ahora salían mirar su mano cuando caminaban, pero esa vez tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra así que decidiste mirar al frente. Como siempre, tratando de sacar esas ideas de tu cabeza.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —dijo Saeran repentinamente—. ¿Quieres tomarme de la mano?

Te quedaste de piedra, ¿acaso habías sido muy obvia o era algo que nacía de él?

—Bu-bueno… —quisiste abofetearte por tartamudear— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Siempre me miras la mano cuando caminamos, me dijeron que los novios caminan agarrados de la mano. ¿No es eso lo que buscabas?

Entonces si habías sido obvia.

—Estoy bien, es decir… no quiero incomodarte —lo decías más que nada por lo que te había dicho recién: no le gustaba el contacto con las personas.

Pero en respuesta Saeran con calma sacó su mano de su bolsillo y te la extendió sin mucho problema, parecía indiferente a ello.

—Está bien, puedes tomarme de la mano —dijo con su mismo tono de siempre, al parecer eras la única nerviosa de los dos—. No me molesta si se trata de ti.

Ese pelirrojo debía cuidar sus palabras porque no tenía ni la menor idea del efecto que tenía en ti. O quizás sí y solo disfrutaba de verte tan nerviosa por cosas tan pequeñas, sabías que Saeran a veces podía ser un poco sádico.

La aceptaste tratando de tranquilizarte, no ibas a dejarle con la mano extendida. Si él no estaba nervioso tu tampoco tenías por qué estarlo.

.-

Eras muy entretenida.

Saeran nunca buscó burlarse de ti por tus sentimientos, podía no compartirlos pero empatizaba contigo, te consideraba importante para él, razón por la que quería ayudarte a superar tu enamoramiento.

En realidad, había pensado que sería mucho más extraño pero las cosas entre ustedes no habían cambiado demasiado, continuaban teniendo encuentros casuales, se escribían y hablaban de los mismas temas triviales de siempre, solamente algo había cambiado: tu forma de actuar, pero no lo consideraba como algo malo, es más, podía decir que estaba divirtiéndose con ello.

Cuando tomaba tu mano para caminar podía sentir tu pulso acelerarse, si estaba muy cerca los colores se te subían al rostro y a veces incluso podías llegar a tartamudear, Saeran nunca tenía segundas intenciones contigo, es más, estaba lejos de poder darte un beso pero era muy gracioso ver como acciones inocentes podían llevarte a tener las reacciones más hilarantes.

Podía decirse que no le molestaba ser tu "novio".

Siendo sincero, Saeran no entendía cómo funcionaban esa clase de sentimientos, conocía la obsesión, el odio, temor y amor fraternal, pero el amor romántico era algo tan innecesario en su vida que terminó desentendiéndose de ello, tenía muchas cosas con las cuales lidiar día a día como para empezar a centrarse en sentimientos secundarios como esos. Le habría encantado poder entrevistarte acerca de qué era lo que había hecho para que gustaras de él, es decir, no era más que un joven asocial con muchos problemas, ni siquiera había sido demasiado amable contigo, solamente lo justo y necesario en respuesta a tu genuina bondad (relaciones espejo, lo llamaba él), pero sabía que dentro de todo era un tema sensible, tu no parecías tan abierta a hablar de ello, sabía que si lo traía a conversación tu responderías todo lo que quisiera…

…pero sería incómodo para ti, lo respetaba tanto como te respetaba a ti y tu a él.

La verdad sea dicha: jamás habría propuesto el tema de salir juntos si no hubieses sido tú. Eras una chica inteligente, a veces te subestimabas pero eso no te hacía menos capaz, eras bondadosa y lo más importante: le dabas su espacio.

La razón por la que le agradabas a Saeran era porque eras paciente con él, no le forzabas a hacer nada que a él no me gustara, lo tenías en consideración e incluso podía notar como tratabas de darle tiempo para pequeñas cosas que cualquiera consideraría tontas. Un ejemplo fue como no refutaste su idea de caminar a casa y no tomar el metro, lo entendías y respetabas sus decisiones. Se sentía libre de ser él mismo contigo.

Tomarte de la mano, caminar juntos, hablar… Eran cosas que disfrutaba. Los días en los que no pasaban nada pero tú estabas cerca de él eran los mejores.

Por eso, no quería rechazarte. No estaba enamorado de ti, no entendía ese sentimiento pero entendía muy bien lo mucho que le importabas. Eras su única amiga, tenía la impresión de que podía hablar de cualquier cosa contigo.

Quizás por eso fuiste la primera persona a la que llamó en cuanto despertó de una horrenda pesadilla, de esas que eran capaz de despertarlo con sus sentidos alerta y una capa de sudor frío cubriéndole la frente y pecho. Podría haber llamado a Saeyoung pero… no, no quería, no quería decirle que a pesar de las terapias las pesadillas todavía lo atormentaban, no quería tener que hablar de /eso/ con él, por más tonto que sonara.

Te lo contó todo, hubo un minuto de silencio en el que pensó que quizás lo había arruinado todo, estuvo por colgar hasta que hablaste.

—Saeran… Todo va a estar bien —tu voz sonaba un poco apagada, era claro que te había despertado—, no eres un chico débil, todos tenemos nuestros altibajos y problemas. Una pesadilla no significa que estás retrocediendo, no te preocupes.

Tus palabras consiguieron tranquilizarlo, no entendía como eras capaz de mejorarlo todo con solo unas pocas palabras.

—No quiero dormir —susurró.

Se sentía patético pero era la verdad, temía retomar el sueño donde lo dejó.

—Entonces no lo hagas —bostezaste—, quédate ahí, encenderé mi computador. ¿Quieres jugar una ronda de LOLOL? Aunque ya sabes que soy horrible y medio dormida soy peor, así que ruego por piedad.

Saeran se mantuvo en silencio mientras te escuchaba salir de la cama y caminar en busca de tu laptop.

—Deberías dormir, no tienes que hacer esto —te dijo en voz baja, aunque también estaba saliendo de la cama en dirección a la sala de computación.

—Ya no tengo sueño —no parecías mentir, sonabas más vívida—. Además, ¿qué clase de novia sería si no me levanto a las dos de la mañana a jugar LOLOL contigo?

—¿Eso hacen los novios?

—No lo sé, al menos nosotros sí. Recuerda: ten piedad de mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Saeran.

—Suenas como el sacerdote de la iglesia de Saeyoung.

.-

Se habían conocido en la biblioteca, la misma a la que Saeran te llevó en su "primera cita".

La conversación vino cuando Saeran te preguntó muy renuentemente dónde estaban los libros de literatura universal. Desde ese día cada que no sabía dónde quedan a algo te preguntaba a ti, y como el asiento que siempre tomaban estaba cerca uno del otro fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezaran a hablar.

Formaron una especie de amistad entorno a los libros, leían un libro en común y luego hablaban de él, jamás profundizaron en sus vidas privadas, no hasta que su relación cruzó los límites de la lectura y empezaron a verse en otros lugares.

Nunca imaginaste que de esa amistad donde leían, iban a tomar algo a un café, se veían de vez en cuando en la universidad de alguno de los dos ibas a terminar en una relación "amorosa-no-romántica" con ese chico.

Vamos, jamás pensaste en enamorarte de él, solo pensaste "sí que es guapo, pero es un poco raro", ese 'raro' se debía a que antes de forjar una confianza Saeran parecía una especie de ente, no hablaba y si lo hacía era con monosílabos.

Pero ahora estabas ahí: en la sala de espera del hospital en el cual recibía sus terapias. El pelirrojo siempre había tratado de mantenerte alejada de la parte de su vida donde tenía que lidiar con problemas psicológicos, el único contacto que tenías con ello eran las llamadas que te hacía de vez en cuando para hablar porque no podía dormir por alguna pesadilla.

De alguna forma, te sentías especial sabiendo que te tenía la confianza suficiente como para llevarte con él. No había sido premeditado, cayó que era día de terapia y los dos habían quedado para comer algo en un café, estaba cerca y en lugar de despedirse de ti te propuso acompañarlo.

Cuando Saeran salió te buscó con la mirada, al encontrarte pareció relajarse, firmó algo en recepción y luego te hizo señal para que lo siguieras.

—¿Quieres ir a ver una película? —te propuso ofreciéndote la mano.

Tu aceptaste tanto el gesto como la propuesta.

.-

Saeran no calculó que quizás no te ibas a cansar de salir con él, se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaban por cumplir un año de relación.

Un año de "relación". No sabía definir bien lo que tenían.

No te había besado, jamás te dijo que te amaba, nunca te presentó como su novia a nadie más que su hermano y eso que aclaró muy bien los términos de su noviazgo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no te habías cansado?

Parecía como si fueran amigos, estaba conforme con su situación actual, no eras melosa y no pedías nada, dejabas que las cosas avanzaran a su ritmo pero aunque eso al inicio fue muy cómodo para él ahora estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que debía acabar con todo eso antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos, ¿llegar demasiado lejos? Sí, porque empezaba a sentirse culpable.

Estabas gastando tu tiempo en alguien que no iba a darte lo que tu querías o como mínimo merecías, él no podía darte besos, susurrarle cosas dulces al oído y menos ser romántico, pensar en ello le daba arqueadas.

—No creo que debas terminar con ella —su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Saeran dejó de mirar la computadora y fijó sus ojos en su gemelo, Saeyoung estaba sentado en el otro lado del comedor con una taza de chocolate y una sonrisa inocente.

—¿De qué estás hablando tan repentinamente? —inquirió enarcando una ceja fingiendo demencia.

—Ah~ no lo sé —canturreó sonriente mientras miraba el contenido de su taza—. Quizás puedo leer tu mente o quizás te conozco muy bien. No has hecho nada más que mirar la pantalla de la computadora sin tocar el teclado o el mouse.

Tenía razón, Saeran se mantuvo en silencio meditando sus acciones, sabía que era un libro abierto para Saeyoung pero no lo hacía menos molesto. Cerró la laptop con un suspiro e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

—Me voy.

—Oye —Saeyoung sonó repentinamente muy serio, eso fue suficiente para que Saeran volteara a ver—. Si te gusta quédate con ella.

—Métete en tu relación, Saeyoung —fue su respuesta, claramente no estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Sabes que el hecho de que te guste no es el fin del mundo? —insistió el otro alzando la voz—. Sé que no te sientes cómodo con pensar en enamorarte pero debes comprender que cada quien tiene su forma de amar. A mí me encanta ser cursi y meloso con mi prometida, pero eso no significa que sea la única forma de tener una relación —ante el silencio de Saeran, Saeyoung agregó—: a lo mejor eres demisexual o graysexual, no hay que confiar mucho en los test online.

No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su hermano hablar tan serio ni dándole consejos en el amor, Saeyoung tampoco le insistía demasiado a hacer algo que no quería, debía tener sus razones… hasta que lo comprendió.

—Tu solo quieres sobrinos.

—Me declaro culpable~ —rio levantando las manos—. Pero, también quiero que seas feliz.

No dijo más, continuó con su chocolate, extendió la mano para tomar la laptop y una vez la alcanzó la arrastró hasta su lado y la abrió. Con ello dieron por terminada la conversación.

.-

Era su aniversario y entre todas las cosas que tenías en mente para celebrar optaste por la más sencilla: no hacer nada.

Podías haberlo invitado a cenar o pedirle una cita, pero sabías que Saeran no estaba saliendo de verdad contigo, era simplemente su forma de no hacerte sentir mal y aunque lo apreciabas (y te sentías un poco patética por ello) empezabas a entender que las conversaciones que habían tenido eran solo eso: conversaciones.

Es decir, no pensabas obligarlo a amarte, aunque quisieras que expresara por ti lo mismo que sentías por él no significaba que él no te quisiera, eras su amiga, te sentías feliz por poder ser alguien importante para él y considerabas que eso debería ser suficiente. Era hora de avanzar…

—Es nuestro aniversario, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

… pero todo aquello fue echado por el retrete con ese simple saludo.

Habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca, habías estado por decirle que agradecías sus esfuerzos y entendías su punto, pero, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que ibas a terminar con él si te invitaba a una cita de aniversario? ¡Ni siquiera consideraste que él sería el que los impulsaría a hacer algo especial por la fecha!

Ante tu sorpresa y silencio, Saeran se rascó la nuca incómodo mirando a otro lado.

—Debo ser sincero contigo… pensaba terminar con esto antes de que llegara más lejos —admitió—. Un año es demasiado tiempo, no parecía que fueras a querer terminar nunca, pero… hablé con mi hermano y tal parece que me gusta nuestra situación actual.

En idioma Saeran significaba que le gustabas también. No cabías en ti misma de la repentina información, es decir, hace unos instantes habías estado dispuesta a dejar ir a Saeran y ahora él era el que quería mantener una relación romántica contigo… una de verdad.

—Un segundo —pediste mientras te pasabas la mano por el cabello aún fuera de ti—, me dices que…

—Me puse a pensar —te cortó, su voz era lenta y pausada como si no quisiera que perdieras ningún detalle de lo que iba a decir—, si terminábamos seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero eventualmente conocerías a alguien más, te enamorarías, casarías y formarías una familia. Sé que no me sacarías de tu vida por ello pero eso significa que pasaría a un segundo plano y la idea de ti formando una familia con alguien más… no me gusta —su voz bajó considerablemente con lo último—. Puede sonar egoísta pero no quiero verte con nadie más, no quiero que reduzcas tu tiempo conmigo por tener citas con otra persona y la simple idea de ti besándote con otro… me da escalofríos.

»No sé si esto es amor, pero si tengo que pensar en todos los escenarios posibles prefiero tenerte a mi lado —suavemente un rubor empezó a teñir sus mejillas, tú no podías creerlo—. No sé cómo ser un novio, no me gustan las muestras de afecto públicas aunque estoy dispuesto a compartir dichas muestras en privado, aun así te pido que no esperes mucho de mí… o en todo caso de que te canses siempre puedes terminar conmigo, no quiero que seas infeliz en una relación con…

—Saeran, está bien —le interrumpiste empezando a sonreír—. Nada tiene que cambiar, tampoco espero nada de ti, te conozco y sé lo que estás dispuesto a hacer y que no, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Y si me dejas sincerarme también… iba a terminarlo todo hoy, no porque no me gustes más, sino porque jamás te forzaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

Y esa era una de las cosas que Saeran apreciaba de ti, todo era sencillo cuando tenía que ver contigo. Había estado alterado pensando en cómo ibas a reaccionar, si ibas a aceptar o no, cómo explicarlo todo sin sonar como un niño caprichoso, temía que fueras más exigente o que su relación hubiese cambiado definitivamente.

Pero ese acuerdo le dejaba satisfecho.

—Bien —dijo aceptando tus palabras—, entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Por nuestro aniversario… ¿celebración de formalización de la relación?

—Podemos ir a mi casa a ver una película, no hay que hacer nada ostentoso, compramos helado, como siempre.

Él sonrió.

"Amar" era una palabra un poco fuerte que él no estaba listo para utilizar con alguien además de su hermano (y eso que lo hacía a regañadientes), pero no había duda de que eras perfecta para él.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño OneShot que tenía guardado por ahí. Estoy tratando de volver a activarme en fanfiction, así que me dije "¿por qué no con lo que ya tienes escrito?". ¡Espero podamos leernos pronto! ¡Bye, bye!_


End file.
